Sit On My Lap Little Girl
by Lola7
Summary: COMPLETE Lizzie and Gordo have a fight and find a different, yet funny way of getting back together. Christmas themed song-ficone-shot story.


"Sit on my Lap Little Girl"  
  
**I'll leave the lights down low  
  
so she knows I mean business  
  
And maybe we could talk this over  
  
Cause I could be your best bet  
  
Let alone your worst ex  
  
And let alone your worst...  
  
"I hate him Miranda, I swear" said Lizzie after she walked slowly passed Gordo making sure he saw her glare as he gave her a similar expression.  
  
Mirada rolled her eyes, "Uh huh," she said in disbelief, "Liz, that's what you said in 8th grade when he didn't return your phone call after you two first started dating"  
  
"Hey! In that message I told him to 'call me back A.S.A.P.' that spells 'call me it's urgent' to me!"  
  
"Lizzie, you wanted to tell him that you 'missed him' and oh yeah 'I love you bunny boo'. The fight and the 'I hate him!' bit lasted a matter of minutes and you two ended up making out in the end"  
  
Lizzie ignored her, "Miranda turn around he's looking at us. Quick quick! Turn around and go past him with me" Lizzie yanked her and glared at Gordo for a second then turned back to Miranda laughing and pretending not to notice Gordo  
  
"Wasn't that FUUNY Miranda?! Ethan is so humorous and intelligent." She sighed, "I wish I had a boyfriend like that" she turned to Miranda, lowering her voice, "quick tell me to ask Ethan out-talk loud!" Lizzie looked forward again and turned back to Gordo smirking  
  
"Why don't you ask Ethan out Lizzie?" said Miranda confused yet annoyed  
  
"Miranda, another guy!? Why that would be cheating!? I wouldn't want to be a SLUTY girlfriend would I! Oh my, how terrible! But alas I guess I AM sluty, so why not? Hey maybe after I ask him out I'll plant a nice, long, wet, sloppy, kiss right on his lips too!"  
  
"Hey I didn't say sluty! But maybe I should have!" said Gordo obviously listening intensely to their conversation. He walked up to Lizzie arguing "why don't you speak for yourself!"  
  
"I thought I was!" said Lizzie turning to Gordo  
  
Gordo made a confused stare but then shook it off, "You're not really thinking of asking him out are you? Don't even think of kissing that kid!"  
  
"What if I am?! What would you care, huh? I wouldn't think I'm a good enough girlfriend for you. Why don't you go get Parker to be your girlfriend? Maybe she'll be more satisfactory for you"  
  
Gordo at a lost for words just gave her another glare and stormed off.  
  
"Uh! He's so.......infuriating! I can't stand him!"  
  
Miranda rolled her eyes, "Come on Lizzie let's go to class" she pulled Lizzie by the arm while Lizzie reluctantly followed, still turning her head back to Gordo watching walk off in the opposite direction-The two sticking their tongues out at each other.  
  
**wanna hate you so bad  
  
But I can't (but I can't) stop this  
  
anymore than you can  
  
"Lizzie, I just don't see why you're so upset over all this" said Miranda to Lizzie as they sat in class a few minutes early  
  
Lizzie groaned complaining, "You weren't there Miranda! You don't understand!"  
  
"Gosh Lizzie don't talk to me like that. You make it sound like I'm your freakin' parents"  
  
Lizzie gave her a short laugh but continued on, "Sorry it's just......everything went wrong. First we get to the movies and it's so damn crowed we can barely get though anybody! Not that'd it matter normally but, when I was making my way back from the bathroom I ran into Ethan. I tripped and then he caught me in the most awkward and inappropriate position possible. With my legs wrapped around his knee and my body practically pressed up against his by all the people around us and if it can not get any worst Gordo is there to witness our position and blows up all over Ethan. Then he starts yelling, telling him not to come near me. He didn't give either of us a chance to explain. He just went on yelling I felt so terrible for Ethan. Gordo was going way over the line, everyone was staring at us and......."  
  
"Lizzie? What honey?" Miranda now having a better understanding waited for Lizzie's response  
  
"It just hurt. He didn't even give me a chance to explain. I didn't know he didn't trust me enough to know I wouldn't do something like that. So he grabbed my arm and was like, 'come on Lizzie let's go' and then I did something.........well-I was so shocked I didn't know he could be such a jerk.  
  
I thought he be better during the movie, I though he'd cool down. But he kept this stone face throughout the whole movie and complaining to me about what a nerve Ethan had and I had. I didn't have a word in until after"  
  
"What did you tell him?" said Miranda now engrossed in Lizzie's story  
  
"Well as we he was walking me home, not speaking to me but keeping that stubborn little face and that bad ass attitude" Lizzie sighed, "he's so cute when he's like that.....uh um" she blushed and Miranda laughed but let Lizzie continue on, "....uh-so he could tell something was bothering me and he asked me what it was. I told him that Ethan was just a big misunderstanding and I didn't mean it and was just so angry. He took it better than I expected and even told me he was sorry and that he probably deserved it"  
  
"What did he deserve? And you hate him for apologizing?"  
  
"Well I didn't want to let him off that easy. So I-I just told what I told you, that he didn't trust me and so then he got mad at me then. Telling me he was trying to say he's sorry said he should have taken Parker up on her offer to go out last Friday"  
  
"Lizzie?" asked Miranda  
  
"Yeah," Lizzie groaned  
  
"Did you believe him?"  
  
She shrugged looking away from Miranda, "Yes and so I told him-"  
  
"There's something else?" asked Miranda cutting her off knowing her friend had something more to tell  
  
"Uh huh, I kissed Ethan"  
  
**wanna hate you so bad  
  
But I can't (but I can't) stop this  
  
anymore than you can  
  
"I told him maybe running into Ethan wasn't a mistake, I just blew up in his face and then we got in this big argument and UH!" she folded her arms laying her head atop them.  
  
"Lizzie you just said it hurt you when Gordo didn't trust you enough it know you wouldn't do something like that. Well? Gordo's human he gets jealous and he doesn't think before he speaks, he might have not meant anything of the things he told you, and he probably DID trust you before, but after you kissed Ethan you probably just broke his trust"  
  
Lizzie sighed, "What am I supposed to do? How do I know he didn't really mean any of those things he said?"  
  
"You love Gordo"  
  
Lizzie cringed, "Hate Gordo"  
  
"You love Gordo right?"  
  
"Yes!" she admitted  
  
"What else is there to say?"  
  
**So honestly, how could you say those things  
  
when you know they don't mean anything  
  
And you know very well  
  
that I can't keep my hands to myself,  
  
hands to myself  
  
"But it still hurt"  
  
"It's okay Lizzie, you guys will get over it"  
  
"I told you I kissed Ethan it's my entire fault. I bet he hates me, ugh just as much as I hate him"  
  
"He must not hate you very much"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You don't hate him at all Lizzie and he doesn't hate you either"  
  
"Yes I do"  
  
Miranda rolled her eyes, "Here we go"  
  
"Fine then, I do love him-he hates me"  
  
"Ugh this conversation is getting pretty shallow Lizzie just forget it for the moment please"  
  
Lizzie kept quite for her friend, but her thought of Gordo still remained- they couldn't go away  
  
**This is all wrong and it shows  
  
There's certain things I promised not to let you know, not to let you know I never let you, never let you, never...  
  
Lizzie didn't want a stupid misunderstanding to turn into something to big, but she couldn't contain herself and she couldn't stop it anymore than he could. She knew it wasn't either of their faults but it was at the same time it was both of their faults.  
  
She still loved him and she knew he loved her but right know she couldn't look at him. Sure she wanted to but what would she say? She just wanted for this whole thing to blow over, and to get back to the way things where before. But for it to blow over they had to talk. She really didn't want to.  
  
~~  
  
After school Lizzie looked for Gordo after no luck she found Miranda and the two agreed that a shopping day was in order for the recent events that presented them during that day. Miranda wanted Lizzie to stop thinking about it and give it awhile to chill out, but Lizzie wanted it over now. For now however she went with her friend.  
  
"Aww Lizzie look, it's Santa" said Miranda as the pasted by the "North Pole" in the mall. "let's get our picture!"  
  
"Please, Miranda I don't feel like filing a sexual harassment charge for some kid with acne, dressed in some Santa suit, wanting to grab my ass after I sit in his lap, okay?"  
  
"Liz!?" said Miranda, "since when did you stop believing in Santa Clause?!"  
  
Lizzie shrugged, "Since I talked to Gordo. I swear he knows how to argue religion. I think I'm going to convert to Judaism"  
  
Miranda laughed, "Well you're not now-go!" she pushed Lizzie forward in line and Lizzie stumbled running into a parent with their child. He excused herself, embarrassed, and glared at Miranda.  
  
She just grinned and laughed  
  
"I thought you where coming too!" she lipped Miranda  
  
She shrugged her shoulders smiling at her annoyed friend and stepped back walking towards a Jewelry store nearby  
  
Lizzie exhaled sharply and shook her head but, she guessed she'd stay away. She needed to lighten up and this would help. She made herself smiled and ended up laughing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
His eyes got big and he whispered over towards Mike, the manager. He looked for the words to say a managed to stumble out, "Uh.....um......is there um....an age limit on this 'Santa' thing?"  
  
"What huh?" answered Mike confused  
  
"Uh-I uh-" he pointed towards the blonde teenage girl standing in line  
  
Mike chuckled, "Uh no, but hey I wouldn't be complaining. Maybe next year I should be Santa. I'll tell ya I do got more belly than you" he laughing rubbing his stomach  
  
He raised his eyebrows at Mike and sighed. His heart started to beat faster and he felt the cheap, red, suit he was wearing start to get really hot.  
  
** You've got this silly way  
  
of keeping me on the edge of my seat  
  
But you're only counting the clock against the train  
  
And I'm miserable, oh  
  
Man his parents would kill him if they knew what he was doing. 'Whatever' he told himself. He asked the famous question "Now would you like for Christmas little girl/boy?" and he made the kids smile, which was what he was doing this for, but he couldn't concentrate I mean........with her there and all.  
  
"Merry Christmas" he told the kid, smiling and handed the little boy a small candy cane. 'Oh boy here she comes' he thought. She walked up smiling at the little child as he walked back down to his parents.  
  
Her eyes met my gaze and she blushed. I laughed hoping she wouldn't hear me then looked down.  
  
She laughed softly, "Don't be shy" she paused to laugh again, "actually I take that back since I think I feel exactly the same"  
  
"Uh hi" he tried to change his voice but he doubted it'd work. She knew his voice about as well as his mother, it was worth a shot though, "Well why don't...."  
  
** And you're just getting started  
  
I'm miserable, oh  
  
And you're just getting started  
  
Mike cleared his throat signaling him to hurry up, he looked back at Lizzie and ginned, "Sit on my lap little girl" he said this time not covering up his voice  
  
Lizzie seemed surprised and turned her head, she laughed and sat down  
  
"What would you like for Christm-"  
  
She interrupted him obviously she'd already thought about the question a great deal, "Ya know? I want things to be like they where when he and I where just kids and these things didn't happen and we barely knew anything. It's worth it though, I guess, being with him even if trouble comes along. It's just when they do I hate it, and him! Uh!..................I'm sorry" she blushed, "My boyfriend and I are in a fight he thought I was cheating and we got in this whole big argument, and I- I'm sorry I'm just wasting you time" she laughing nervously clearly embarrassed  
  
"N-no, it's okay" he paused, letting out a short laugh, "heh, I don't mind, you're worth it"  
  
She smiled at him puzzled, squinting her eyes and laughed, "You reminded me of him. Weird huh?"  
  
He laughed, "Yeah" he mumbled  
  
"I think if I could tell him anything, I tell him that I'm sorry. That I was stupid and he was stupid" she laughed, "that's why we're so perfect for each other. I don't know I'd tell him that I love him and I know neither of us meant any of those things we said. I guess sometimes I need to let off some steam and I forget. I'd want him to know that no matter what completely idiotic mistakes that I choose to make, I still love him and- and......."  
  
** You've got me right where you want me  
  
(let's never talk) Let's never talk, let's never,  
  
let's never talk about this again because...  
  
I didn't want it to mean that much to me  
  
I didn't want it to mean that much to me  
  
I didn't want it to mean that much to me  
  
I didn't want it to mean that much to me  
  
I was breathless, now trying so damn hard to hold back, "And, what"  
  
She laughed, "That I miss his sexy smile"  
  
Gordo smiled and Lizzie's face lit up, their face where know inches apart, Gordo's white beard tickling Lizzie's face. Gordo laughed but he almost coked when he discovered Lizzie's mouth pressed against his. He grinned.  
  
A scream from a woman, along with others that would soon followed came, but the both ignored it now actually enjoying the audience. Lizzie wrapped her legs around Gordo's lap and put her arm around his head, running her hands through his hair. The two cuddled closer to each other, now realizing how much they'd missed each other. Gordo grinned and wrapped his arm around her tiny waist his finger slowly inched towards shirt and playing with the edges. He realized his black, fake-leather, glove was still on shook his hands a few times until the glove came off and fell onto the floor. He smiled and relaxed letting his hand go under Lizzie shirt and run along the softness of Lizzie smooth bare skin. "Damn glove" he whispered to her and she laughed.  
  
** Anyway... yeah  
  
Miranda laughed and a woman glared at her whispering something about teenagers using inappropriate public display of affection and that they'd burn forever in the fires of hell and damnation. She smiled at the two, boy those they owed her and Gordo ought to be awful happy going along with Miranda's advice to be the mall Santa Clause.  
  
She smiled again, sure she didn't plan the whole thing, but it worked out for the two and just like all of their other conflicts it ended with a kiss. Make that a big, sloppy, kiss and this time instead of the McGuire's or Gordon's couch it was on Gordo lap in the Hildrege Mall's North Pole. "Sit on my lap little Girl" Gordo had told Lizzie, but it wasn't the first time and it wouldn't be the last either.  
  
THE END  
  
~~~~~Happy Belated Christmas! And Happy Advanced Valentines Day!  
  
This was a cute fic idea I got from my bro, can you believe it? Lol but he just gave me the idea after I was bugging him so much and he doesn't really care about reading it when I'm done later, just as long as he gets credit for the idea. Lol, I have a book with all my friend's autographs so that when their older and if they become famous I can say I knew them and I got their autograph. Don't ask it's just something I do. lol I told my bro to write something and he wrote,  
  
"Pay 50$ for my signature, since you my sister I will need that paid in advance"  
  
lol  
  
Doesn't sound much like "You rock don't ever change and only I really mean it huh?" lol Oh well I still love him he's a cool lil bro. He actually gave me another story idea that you guys will see later, lol it's funny. Well I'm out tell me whatcha think, okey dokey? Later!  
  
Lola~  
  
Oh yeah that song was "Bike Scene" Taking back Sunday. Cool song...cool song.... 


End file.
